13. Kapitel: Der sehr geheime Taschenkalender
Band 2/Kapitelübersichten 13. Kapitel: "Der sehr geheime Taschenkalender" (im Original: The Very Secret Diary) Harry und Ron besuchen Hermine von da an wochenlang täglich im Krankenflügel, wo sie von ihrer Vielsaft-Vergiftung geheilt wird. Nach einem ihrer Besuche kommen sie nochmals ins Klo der besonders verzweifelt heulenden Maulenden Myrte. Grund ihres Elends ist diesmal, dass jemand respektlos ein Buch ins Klo und direkt durch ihren Kopf geworfen hat. Trotz Rons Warnungen, das in einer Wasserlache am Boden liegende kleine Buch könnte verhext sein, blättert Harry in den durchnässten Seiten: Es handelt sich um ein Tagebuch von vor fünfzig Jahren, das einem T. V. Riddle gehört hat. Ron kann aufgrund seiner Medaillen-Polier-Strafarbeit berichten, dass dieser Tom Riddle eine Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste bekommen hat. Außer diesem Namen steht nichts in dem Tagebuch. Auch als sie es magisch auf verschwindende Tinte und dergleichen untersuchen, finden sie nichts. Harry hofft dennoch auf weitere Möglichkeiten, weil das Tagebuch genau aus der Zeit stammt, in der die Kammer des Schreckens zum ersten Mal geöffnet worden ist. Dieser Tom müsste es also miterlebt haben und vielleicht hat sogar seine Auszeichnung etwas damit zu tun? Anlässlich einer von Gilderoy Lockhart inszenierten, höchst peinlichen Valentinstag-Aktion, verteilt sich der Inhalt aus Harrys Tasche samt Tagebuch vor einigen Schülern, darunter Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy hebt das Tagebuch auf, um es zu untersuchen und Harry holt sich das Buch magisch zurück. Später stellt Harry fest, dass alle Bücher mit ausgelaufener Tinte beschmutzt sind, nur dass das Tagebuch noch sauber ist. Als er dies genauer untersucht, wird alles sofort unsichtbar, was er selbst hineinschreibt. Stattdessen schreibt Tom Riddle persönlich eine Antwort. Wie Tom berichtet, hat er damals selbst denjenigen gefasst, der die Kammer geöffnet habe, aber es sei später von der Schulleitung vertuscht worden. Man habe ihn damals mit einer Medaille abgespeist und der Täter laufe immer noch frei herum und könne erneut zuschlagen. Er bietet Harry an, die damaligen Szenen mitzuerleben. Harry steigt in Toms Erinnerungen an den 13. Juni ein: Tom erfährt von dem damaligen Schulleiter Professor Dippet, dass Hogwarts möglicherweise geschlossen werden müsse, weil der Mord an einer Schülerin nicht aufgeklärt und der Täter nicht gefasst werden könne. Nach diesem Gespräch geht Tom in die unterirdischen Schulgänge, und erwischt dort Hagrid, der eben eine von ihm in einem Versteck großgepäppelte Acromantula aus dem Schloss hinaus bringen will. Tom kündigt Hagrid an, er müsse ihn jetzt auffliegen lassen, auch wenn Hagrid es sicher nicht böse gemeint habe. Mordende Monster seien nun mal keine Haustiere und jetzt sei Hogwarts von der Schließung bedroht. Hagrid bestreitet, dass seine Acromantula etwas mit dem Mord zu tun habe und deckt die Flucht des Magische Tierwesen. An diesem Punkt wird Harry aus Toms Erinnerung in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt. Er erzählt Ron, Hagrid sei wohl derjenige gewesen, der vor fünfzig Jahren in bester Absicht das mordende Monster befreit und so auf die Schüler losgelassen habe. Aus diesem Grund sei er damals aus der Schule geflogen. Erwähnte magische Literatur: Sonette des Zauberers Am Rande erwähnt: Zwerge, Albus Dumbledore ; Übersetzungskritik *Hermines Genesung ist in den 1. Buchauflagen und der Hörbuchausgabe mit Ende Februar angegeben später richtig in Anfang Februar korrigiert worden. *In der deutschen Übersetzung ist bei dieser Auszeichnung zuerst von einer Medaille, in späteren Ausgaben von einem Pokal und schließlich von einem Wappenschild die Rede. Welcher Gegenstand "richtig" ist, geht auch aus der Originalausgabe nicht klar hervor. ; Link zum Artikel *Nachträgliche Änderungen 13. Kapitel im Film Da die Maulende Myrte wie im Buch erneut das Klo geflutet hat, gehen Harry und Ron dorthin, um herauszufinden, was los ist. So finden sie das Tagebuch, das Harry an sich nimmt. Die Valentinstag-Aktion gibt es im Film nicht. Als Nächstes sieht man Harry, der anhand einer Gravur erkennen kann, dass das Buch einem Tom ( Marvolo) Riddle gehört hat. Er entdeckt das Geheimnis des Tagebuches, als er einen Tropfen Tinte auf eine der Seiten fallen lässt. Harry schreibt seinen Namen in das Tagebuch, Tom Riddle antwortet. Harry fragt ihn, ob er etwas über die Kammer des Schreckens weiß, Riddle bejaht das, aber einen genaueren Bericht will er Harry nicht geben, er fordert Harry auf ihm in die Vergangenheit zu folgen. Es wird gezeigt, wie ein Leichnam auf einer Bahre hinausgetragen wird. Im Gegensatz zum Buch, weist Dumbledore Riddle darauf hin, dass die Schule, wegen des erneuten Angriffes, wohl geschlossen werden müsse. Riddle eilt nun in den Kerker und überrascht Hagrid der die Spinne Aragog versorgt. Riddle öffnet die Kiste, in der Aragog sitzt, mit dem Filmzauberspruch Cistem Aperio und verjagt die Spinne mit dem Filmzauberspruch Arania Exumai. Tom Riddle kündigt Hagrid an, dass er einen Schulverweis und Zauberverbot erhalten werde. Harry kommt zurück in die Gegenwart. en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets pl:Bardzo sekretny dziennik 2N Kategorie:Übersetzungskritik